CONFIDENTES NOCTURNOS
by Yareaj Bulsara
Summary: Todos buscamos a alguien cuyos demonios se entiendan con los nuestros, es la manera de poder exorcisarlos, esto aprenderá Len e un viaje en el cual busca respuestas a todo lo que le acontece, su único acompañante Bason pero no esperaba la llegada de una chica a su vida mientras los 2 buscan respuestas juntos en una posada de Japón
1. cap1 Recuerdos

**CONFIDENTES NOCTURNOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**RECUERDOS"**

Esta es una historia basada en el personaje de Shaman King, Len Tao y algunos otros personajes

Esta historia exceptuado a los personajes son de mi completa autoría, yo no soy dueña de Shaman King ni de ninguno de sus personajes ni de las canciones mencionadas en este fic.

Estoy muy emocionada por que este es mi primer fanfic y que mejor que empezarlo con mi anime favorito en este momento y con el personaje más guapo de la serie mi querido Len, este fic surgió de un sueño que tuve hace poco y desde ahí no e podido dejar de escribirlo.

La temporalidad que manejare es después de la pelea de shamanes donde realmente Len tendría entre 13 o 14 años aunque yo no lo manejare asi mas bien el Len de este fic será de unos 18 años su apariencia es igual a la del anime cabello corto, vestimenta usada cuando hacen el viaje a américa, traje de pelea negro con rojo, etc.

Espero que disfruten mi historia tanto como yo disfruto en escribirla, me he dado cuenta que las historias donde no hay un LenXTamao o un LenXJeanie o LenXhoro no son muy comunes ni tampoco muy seguidas así que me arriesgare y espero que dejen revews y que me den consejos para seguir escribiendo ya sea en la historia o cosas que les gustaría que pasen o canciones bueno en fin no las aburriré mas con mis cosas… gracias por leer y espero les guste.

….

**CAPITULO 1**

"**RECUERDOS"**

Ahí estaba ella, bajo el sol de las 6:00 pm se encontraba sentada en una gran roca situada arriba de un acantilado desde hay podía verse todo un inmenso valle que se inundaba de tonos rojizos debido al atardecer, los rayos débiles del sol iluminaban su rostro, una melodía se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza mitigando todos los sonidos del alrededor. A ella siempre le habían gustados los lugares ruidosos para perderse en ellos, con una media sonrisa recordó que en algún momento de su vida había visitado un hermoso campo lleno de enormes arboles , en aquel lugar había una inmensa cantidad de aves, y su canto era tan penetrante y fuerte que por unos escasos instantes su mente se había quedado completamente en silencio, se sintió parte de aquel bosque, los recuerdos y pensamientos se desvanecieron por tiempo indefinido, su cuerpo se inundo de aquellos hermosos cantos y en ese instante su mera existencia dejo de ser tan abrumadora.

Pero en el momento que ella se encontraba aunque hubiera podido estar en ese campo y el canto de las aves tuviera el doble de su fuerza no hubiera podido escapar de los recuerdos y sentimientos que la abrumaban sentía como estos se habían grabado en su alma, imagino que tocaba las marcas de su corazón descifrando en ellas un nombre oculto que no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza de pronunciar.

Ahí sentada absorta en su mar de pensamientos pudo escuchar una débil voz que provenía de la melodía

"…_Me siento tan débil sin ti… "* _al escucharla no pudo evitar que las lagrimar resbalaran sobre sus mejillas levanto la mirada hacia aquel valle que ya se encontraba en la penumbra, sus labios se movieron lento repitiendo de nuevo aquella frase –"...Me siento tan débil sin ti…"-

_..._

Recordaba el día en el que había llegado a aquel país desconocido por completo para ella_ (bueno, solo había leído en algunos libros varias costumbres, aunque a su parecer sonaban demasiado fantasiosas)._En su pecho podía sentir la emoción, la que siempre le abordaba cuando conocía un nuevo territorio.

Cargo con su siempre adorada mochila de acampar azul, la cual era su única acompañante en esas largas travesías que se había propuesto.

-! Wow ¡Que grande es Tokio!, aunque para mi gusto es demasiado moderno.

Empezó a recorrer las calles a paso lento, el sol brillaba despejado en el cielo y los enormes edificios que se encontraban frente a ella le proporcionaban algo de sombra

-Ahora iré al hotel, espero no perderme igual que siempre, ya investigue donde se encuentra, pero con mi mala suerte siempre pasa algo que lo arruina todo- se dijo a si misma con un gran humor y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Saco del bolso de su vestido un pequeño aparato de color verde, conecto unos grandes audífonos que coloco sobre sus orejas, presiono el botón de play e inmediatamente comenzó una tonada bastante animosa, era lo que mas le gustaba escuchar cuando se sentía así de feliz y reanudo así su camino entre las grandes edificaciones de aquella ciudad.

Después de un buen rato con una caminata bastante tranquila se detuvo por fin en el hotel, no era como esos grandes edificios fríos y monótonos en los que siempre se alojaba cuando viajaba y que tanto detestaba, si no que era un basto terreno con muchos pequeños cuartos de colores neutros que rodeaban el hermoso patio, con una gran cantidad de arboles cuyas flore de diversos colores danzaban lentamente a causa del viento

-¡Me encanta!- grito con mucha alegría después de observar el hotel, corrió hacia adentro de la recepción encontrando detrás de la barra una señora mayor con lentes gruesos y un vestido tradicional de un monocromático gris.

- Buenos días, bienvenida al hotel señorita- dijo la anciana en un tono tranquilo

-Gracias, buenos días- dijo la joven en un japonés que aunque era bastante entendible, con su acento se escuchaba por demás curioso.

-No recibimos a muchos extranjeros por aquí niña ¿Dé donde has venido?

-De muchas partes- dijo la joven con cierto buen humor –pero yo nací en América, mi nombre es Sura, mucho gusto-

La mujer se había subido a un banquillo para poder observar mejor a la chica, y para su sorpresa se encontró con una muchacha se tez apiñonada, ojos enormes color miel, delineados con un color negro carbón, de cabello alborotado que caía sobre sus hombros de un color oscuro y en ciertas partes su cabello era de un color agua muy peculiar.

La anciana no la miro con desagrado, pero no pudo evitar una mirada DEMASIADO curiosa, cuando Sura se percato no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada creyendo que era un animal con una mutación horrible.

-valla, eres muy joven y vienes de tan lejos ¿Vienes sola niña? –

-si, viajo sola-contesto con cierta incomodidad. "Todos mis compañeros murieron de una extraña enfermedad contagiosa". Se detuvo antes de decir lo pensado ya que era muy probable que la anciana no entendiera su peculiar sentido del humor, de hecho esta forma de bromear y el no poder controlarla ya le habían caudado varios inconvenientes.

-¿Cuántos días planea quedarse señorita…?- dijo la señora esperando que le diera un apellido para poder llamarla

-Solo dígame Sura, y me quedare alrededor de un mes-

-es bastante tiempo Srita. Sura y si no es indiscreto de mi parte ¿Qué la trae a Tokio?

-"Me persigue el servicio secreto y por eso vine hasta acá" ahogo una leve risa y con ella sus pensamientos para poder contestar a la pregunta

-La verdad eso ni siquiera yo lo se, pero por alguna razón presiento que mi estadía aquí será inolvidable- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una decidida sonrisa

-Eso me alegra mucho- dijo la anciana mirando con ternura a la joven, - pero permítame, la acompañare hasta su habitación-

Salieron por la puerta lateral llegando hasta el enorme patio lleno de arboles, la dueña comenzó a decirle a Sura los reglamentos del hotel y los servicios con los que contaba.

Pero sura se encontraba maravillada con los sonidos de los arboles, observaba como el viento hacia caer delicadas flores de color violeta por todo el sendero, apenas alcanzaba a escuchar pequeños murmullos que poco a poco se hacían mas fuertes

-no se permite la entrada a los hombres en las habitaciones de las señoritas- dijo la anciana.

Abandono violentamente su pequeño letargo volviendo a la realidad, ya se encontraban en un pequeño pórtico con 2 enormes pilares de madera a los lados, en frente se posicionaba la puerta de su habitación, giro para ver el patio, justo en frente dc ella se encontraba una fuente con diversos peces de colores.

-¿Cómo disculpe? – pregunto un poco avergonzada por haber ignorado por completo a la mujer.

La anciana resoplo y su mirada se torno un poco molesta por el hecho de ser completamente ignorada.

-Que no se permite que entren hombres en las habitaciones de mujeres que viajan solas-

-ah… si, entiendo- dijo sura con un evidente rubor en todo su rostro

-Bueno señorita Sura la dejo desempacar. Hasta luego- la señora hizo una pequeña reverencia y de dispuso a volver a la recepción.

-Muchas gracias señora… umm-intentaba recordar si acaso ella había mencionado su nombre mientras ella se encontraba suspendida en la realidad.

-soy la señora Hiroka-

- Bueno, muchas gracias señora Hiroka- dijo Sura con sus buenos ánimos

La señora se encamino a paso lento hacia su recepción, Sura se sentó en el piso de pórtico recargando su espalda en uno de los grandes pilares de madera, se quedo contemplando con una amplia sonrisa el gran árbol que se movía suavemente debido al viento, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, pensaba en el viaje, el tiempo lejos de su hogar, su familia…

Ahí detuvo sus pensamientos bruscamente sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para no rememorar cosas que no podía soportar, entrelazo sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, ella siempre había sido una persona muy alegre pero cuando algo le causaba dolor o angustia simplemente no podía afrontarlo, prefería evitarlo para así no actuar de manera poco prudente.

Paso poco tiempo, aun intentaba concentrarse para evitar sacar sus recuerdos a flote cuando algo llamo su atención…

Unos ojos amarillo oro, un color que ella jamás había visto en los ojos de otro ser humano , solo en los animales, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos casi felinos que ahora la miraban a ella con algo de extrañeza

-Tiene ojos de jaguar-susurro aun absorta mirándolos fijamente, unos segundos mas tarde una voz sonó dentro de su cabeza con un tono divertido

-"Suele ser irrespetuoso mirar a alguien tan fijamente durante tanto tiempo"

Solo escuchándola pudo apartar la mirada dando se cuenta que el dueño de esos ojos era un muchacho delgado, de cabellos morados oscuros un poco desordenados que terminaba en un pico bastante peculiar en la parte mas alta de su cabeza, aquel muchacho traía una valija negra, un abrigo del mismo color y una bufanda dorada colocada en su cuello, su mirada lucia consternada casi se podía decir que molesta, por haber atrapado a Sura mirándolo de esa forma.

Sura siguió mirando detenidamente como ese joven conversaba con la dueña que momentos antes la había conducido a su habitación (bueno, no conversaban la señora le explicaba algo y el solo asentía con la cabeza) después de una ultima mirada de fastidio hacia Sura el joven de ojos color oro entro en su habitación.

Sura se incorporo rápidamente y cruzo la puerta que la conducía dentro de su cuarto, lo observo era un cuarto bastante iluminado, con paredes en color beige en medio la surcaba una gran franja de color vino, las sabanas de la cama eran de ese mismo color y se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

Puso su enorme mochila encima de la cama y comenzó a sacar infinidad de prendas de diversos colores y la acomodo en un mueble de color beige , mientras lo hacia tarareaba una canción, cuando por fin termino se sintió muy cansada y pensó que lo mejor era tomar una siesta

-waa solo descansare un rato, el viaje h sido agotador - se recostó en la enorme cama y en unos escasos minutos se quedo dormida…

…..

Y este es el primer capitulo

Espero les guste, ya se, ya se que no sale mucho Len no es que no quiera si no que hay que dar como un pequeño antecedente de ambos y no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo estará atiborrado de Len, espero les guste y sigan leyendo.

YAREAJ BULSARA


	2. cap 2 El Lugar Donde Todo Comenzo

**CONFIDENTES NOCTURNOS**

**CAPITULO 2 : "EL LUGAR DONDE TODO COMENZO"**

**Bueno este es el 2do capitulo, a lo mejor no les latio a algunos que no hablara de Len en todo el capitulo, puero pues es que a si es la temporlidad ahora viene la parte solo de Len, espero que les guste y que lo lean . n.n**

**Otra cosa haha XD en el primer cap se me olvido poner la canción me di cuenta después de subirlo pero no supe como rectificarlo XD, entiendan soy nueva en esto de Fan Ficcion, pero no todo es tan malo por que justo hace un rato encontré la otra canción que también le va a este cap bueno ahí va :**

***Carla morrison- hasta la piel ( la canción que estaba escuchando Sura en el valle)**

***Regina Skeptor- Fidelity (esta l queda a varias partes del cap anterior)**

**ojala y las escuchen estas mujeres tienen un repertorio de canciones muy hermosas algunas muy depres pero no les quita lo lindas (n.n).**

**Bueno ya no las retraso, lean n.n, dejen sus reviews con comentarios, peticiones y quejas los responde.**

**Bueno ahora si ya es todo **

**YAREAJ BULSARA**

...

CONFIDENTES NOCTURNOS

CAPITULO 2 : "EL LUGAR DONDE TODO COMENZO"

Desde la pelea de shammanes en la que casi muere, después de haber desafiado y vencido a su padre, de encontrar la amistad, Len Tao vivía un nuevo episodio en su vida lleno de contradicciones...

Por un lado había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar buenos amigos que se preocupaban por el y el también por ellos, no se sentía conforme con que el se pospusiera en torneo y aunque su vida ya pintara de una manera completamente diferente era obvio que los demonios con los cuales cargaba desde tan corta edad, no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

Lo planeado era regresar a China con su hermana, iban en un largo trayecto cuando en el completo silencio se escucho...

-Todavía no pienso ir a casa Jun- dijo con un tono completamente autoritario

-Pero, aun no te recuperas del todo, estuviste muy grave cuando te enfrentaste a los seguidores de Hao y aunque ya estas fuera de peligro, necesitas descansar...

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRE!-grito el ojiambar golpeando el asiento de la limusina en la que viajaban con destino al aeropuerto

Jun por su parte, cambio su semblante de hermana preocupada a uno un tanto triste.

-necesitó pensar- dijo Len casi en un susurro con la cabeza baja y su mirada clavada en sus piernas en las cuales se encontraban apoyadas su manos hechas puños.

-Esta bien, nuestras vidas han cambiado tan rápido que ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de asimilarlo- miro a su pequeño hermano con una de sus hermosas sonrisas -Pero por favor... solo no demores y cuídate mucho, no le exijas mucho a tu cuerpo aun ¿si?.

-Esta bien, tu también cuídate, nos veremos pronto- dijo el Tao mientras el chofer paraba el vehiculo y len se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Bajo rápidamente, abrió la cajuela y saco su maleta, en el instante en el cual iba a emprender camino en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían Jun le gritaba desde la ventana

-¡LEN! ven aquí- decía sacando su delicada mano por la ventana

El joven suspiro con desgano y se acerco hacia la ventana agachándose un poco para ver mejor a su hermana mayor, la cual lo veía con ternura iba a comenzar a hablar pero ella con sus palabras lo hizo callar.

-Te quiero mucho hermano ^_^ - dijo Jun si apartar sus ojos de los de su hermano que ahora que la había escuchado se abrieron tanto que parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

A un lado del súper enrojecido shamman apareció su espíritu acompañante que lo miro con un aire divertido, claro esto sin mostrárselo a su amo abiertamente ya que este podía enfurecer si hacia un comentario al respecto

-Vamonos Bason- dijo el joven, emprendiendo camino de nuevo, su espíritu vacilo un momento en eso la voz de la mujer volvió a resonar

-Cuida mucho a mi hermano, el confía en ti y yo también, así que te encargo que nada malo le pase- dijo con un tanto de melancolía la peliverde.

-Claro señorita Jun yo protegeré al señoriíto- dedicándole una corta reverencia ala hermana mayor de su shamman, se dispuso a alcanzar apresuradamente a Len que ya se encontraba considerablemente lejos.

...

En su mente Len no sabia a donde ir, podría conocer lugares nuevos, un lugar en donde pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, paso por su mente la idea de quedarse ahí en América para conocer mas de aquel nuevo territorio que se extendía bajo sus ojos, pero después de meditarlo se dio cuenta que no era el lugar indicado, hasta que un pensamiento se apodero de el casi quitándole el aliento...

-Tokio- dijo en un tono tan bajo que el solo lo pudo escuchar, ahí era donde todo su mundo había cambiado , había conocido a Yoh Asakura y otros de sus grandes amigos, ahí sus ideales habían cambiado, en aquel país un Len había muerto y había nacido otro lleno de preguntas mas que de respuestas... _el lugar donde todo comenzó_.

-¿A donde vamos señoriíto?-la voz de su compañero de batalla lo regresó a la realidad

-Te lo diré en su momento Bason, sígueme - dijo dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose por el lado de la carretera en la cuan hacia unos minutos había desaparecido una limosina negra

Continuaron el resto del trayecto en relativo silencio

Mientras tanto cierto general de China recordaba que ya hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a Len tan misterioso, desde que había sido amigo del joven Asakura, Horo- Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg y sus demás compañeros sus viajes no eran así de silenciosos, siempre lo veía peleando o conversando con sus amigos, eso le gustaba, le gustaba que aquel joven actuara como eso... un joven. Pero en aquel momento volvían a ser solo los dos, en aquellos largos caminos donde reinaba el silencio.

-hpm- exclamo Len quedamente tratando de ahogar una pequeña risa que le había surgido al recordar sus aventuras con su equipo y con el de los baños termales de Funbari.

Bason supo que que aquel camino solos no seria igual a los demás ya que no viajaba con el sombrío shaman heredero de la dinastía Tao de tiempos atrás, era un nuevo hombre, uno que no podía describir aun pero en el fondo sabia que aquello era para bien.

-Iremos a Tokio- dijo con tono sereno

Los ojos del espíritu y el joven se cruzaron por poco tiempo

-Tengo que pensar las cosas, me ha pasado tanto en este tiempo, todo en mi ha cambiado incluso mi relación contigo Bason, así que tengo que meditar y analizar todo antes de que regresemos a China ¿si?- dijo Len mirando ahora a su compañero con una media sonrisa en sus labios pero con los ojos teñidos de una gran consternación-

-Como usted ordene Joven Len, yo estaré para servirle en lo que sea- dijo con un tono de obediencia digno de un soldado

-Gracias- escucho decir al peliviolaceo, esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y no alcanzando a comprender del todo que era lo que le estaba agradeciendo, pero prefirió no preguntar y continuar su viajé bastante feliz ^_^.

Sin mas contratiempos, siguieron los dos su camino hacia Tokio en paz.

...

Recién llegando a Tokio, Bason pensó qué era probable que el Tao quisiera visitar a sus amigos, por lo menos al joven Yoh.

Pero como si Len hubiera leído sus pensamientos pronuncio a manera de respuesta

-Nadie sabrá que estamos aquí Bason, mucho menos Yoh

-Hmp, si señorito-

Encontraron no muy lejos de el aeropuerto, pero si muy lejos de la pensión Funbari, una posada enorme que a Len no le desagrado del todo ya que aunque le hubiera prometido a así hermana mayor que no se sobrecargaría de trabajo eso no significaba que dejaría de entrenar.

-Buenos días joven, bienvenido al hotel-

-Requiero de una habitación por favor-Dijo el chino con un tono autoritario y serio (particular entre los Tao)-

-Muy bien, aquí esta la llave deje que lo acompañe hasta su habitación- dijo una viejecita

Iban los dos cruzando el gran patio, el con la mirada hacia al frente y la señora analizándolo de arriba hacia abajo como si tuviera un scanner en los ojos.

Saliendo de su incomodidad el joven se dio cuenta que alguien mas lo observaba...Una chica con ojos absortos que parecía estar viendo al eslabón perdido, por su apariencia y rasgos pudo deducir que no era de por ahí.

-Malditos turistas- dijo Len irritado dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, para volver a poner su atención en la anciana que le decía los itinerarios.

-Disfrute su estadía joven Tao- dijo la anciana, ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y el se dispuso a entrar dando un ultimo vistazo al pórtico de enfrente que ahora se encontraba vació.

Al entrar a la espaciosa habitación lo primero que hizo fue acomodar rápido todas sus pertenencias con un orden casi enfermizo

-Bason- llamo reciamente al general

-si-

- vamos a entrenar- dijo en tono serio

Sin mas preámbulos fueron al enorme patio a entrenar arduamente durante horas, después ya entrada la noche, Len intento hacer un Chuu ka zan mai cuando una punzada de dolor se apodero de su costado, justo donde se encontraba su reciente cicatriz de la operación realizada por Fausto, dicha punzada hizo que soltara un leve quejido.

-¿¡SEÑORITO!, SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? este grito dio paso a un muy alterado espíritu chino que ya se encontraba a un lado del joven

-si, estoy bien- dijo bastante irritado el shaman

Después del incidente, ambos ya se encontraban en la habitación, Bason en la pequeña sala y Len tomando un baño cuando termino se vistió con una camisa roja de cuello mao y unos pantalones negros

Saliendo hacia la pequeña sala, Len ni siquiera medio palabras con Bason y rápidamente salio de su habitación, Bason por su parte ni siquiera se inmuto, ya era bien conocido para el que el joven tuviera la costumbre de salir y estar solo en las noches, en su opinión, el señorito tenia mucho que meditar...

...

El joven Tao comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido el único sonido era el de los árboles meciéndose, en el aire se respiraba un suave aroma dulce gracias a las flores que tapizaban el sendero.

_" Quien soy ahora, lo único que había conocido en mi vida era el odio, el dolor y la muerte y ahora ni siquiera se como quitar todo esto de mi cabeza, enfrentar a mi padre me ayudo a dejar muchas cosas en el pasado pero no soluciono todo ... ¿Que haré ahora con mi familia?, Jun se alegra de mi cambio, logre apaciguar un poco las cosas con mi padre, pero no se como enfrentarme a ser el herrero de la dinastía, es mas ni siquiera se como ser Len Tao. ¡¿como pretendo poder mandar sobre toda una familia si ni siquiera puedo controlar todo esto?!."

La enorme y hermosa luna era la única que acompañaba a Len en su batalla campal consigo mismo.

**-..." Hay cambios que pueden iluminar el mundo, pero deja en las sombras a los corazones y es tarea del corazón mismo crear su propia luz"...*-** se dijo el peliviolaceo las sabias palabras que su espíritu le había dicho tiempo atrás

Recordó con sincero aprecio las palabras que le había dicho Bason, pero una media sonrisa se borro de su rostro al vislumbrar una silueta frente a el

Sin saber exactamente como ya se encontraba muy cerca de su habitación y precisamente en el mismo pórtico que se encontraba en frente, encontró una ensombrecida silueta que miraba hacia la nada, sus cabellos le cubrían gran parte de rostro, pareciera a simple vista que miraba la luna, se quedo unos escasos momento analizando a esa joven pudo enfocar unos cables que terminaban creía en sus oídos, sin meditarlo se acerco unos pasos mas

-"Tonto, a ti que mas te da entra ya ."

Fue cuando en aquella figura llena de sombras y luces se alcanzaba a ver una lagrima surcando su mejilla la que termino su trayecto en la mano de la joven.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del shaman, no sabia por que la chica lloraba pero en una forma demasiado torcida se identifico con ella, pareciera que solo en la oscuridad ambos se dispusieran a sacar sus heridas y frustraciones para que estas sanaran un poco cada día en aquella soledad..

-Siéntate a mi lado, juntos contemos nuestros pesares a la luna que ella escuchara...- palabras que salieron de los labios de la joven

No hace falta mencionar que Len se quedo helado debido al pánico de ser a el a quien le hablaba, podía escuchar en sus odios sus latidos completamente desbocados

-"¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SABE QUE ESTOY AQUI ?!,¡¿ QUE HAGO CREERA QUE SOY UN DEMENTE O ALGO PARECIDO?!...- analizaba muy alterado como para poder pensar con claridad.

Antes de que sura pudiera voltear cierto shaman proveniente de China con su gran agilidad desapareció entre los árboles

La joven de ojos miel se quedo inmóvil, mas sabia que el chico que había visto aquella mañana era el mismo que había desaparecido hacia escasos momentos

-"Supe cuando lo mire a los ojos que el también llevaba una enorme carga tras de si "

-Al menos no solo soy yo la que te cuenta todo luna querida- dijo una Sura que aunque en sus labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa sus ojos aun estaban húmedos y teñidos en tristeza

Sin mas se levanto y entro a su habitación

...

Ala habitación de enfrente entro un joven de cabellos violetas con el rostro pálido como el mármol, por mas que intentaba parecer tranquilo eso no era posible. Aquella mujer lo había tomado completamente desprevenido y con la guardia baja.

-Señorito Len ¿Esta bien?, ¿Le ocurrió algo? - preguntaba Bason que había dejado su taza de te al ver a Len Tao en shock.

-Si Bason, voy a dormir- dijo el joven en tono impaciente

-¿Esta usted seguro?-cuestionaba aun mas insistente ya que no le había creído nada a su amo, podía ser un guerrero frió y calculador, pero en cuestión de fingir simplemente sus mejillas o el pico de su cabello lo delataban.

Len ahora ni siquiera respondió se fue directo al refrigerado de la pequeña cocina

- " como me vio, DEMONIOS sabia que eso no era de mi incumbencia, ahora pensara que la acosaba o algo parecido y,¡ para colmo la anciana me puso en la habitación de enfrente ,no puede ser"!

Todo esto gritaba la mente del joven mientas este tomaba apresuradamente un vaso de leche para mitigar sus nervios.

...

**Bueno aquí esta el 2 cap mas largo que el primero haha y ahora si ATASCADO DE NUESTRO AMADO LEN uff pobre... pero eso le pasa por chismoso haha , ok no bueno como notaran no hay canción en este cap (no, no es por que se me olvide ) es que simplemente no encontré una que se acoplara a esto y valla que eso es raro en mi XD pero si deje una "cita" que es esta ...**

*** Frase de Emilie Durkeim, un sociólogo que acabo de leer de parte de la escuela no es "exactamente" lo que dijo pero al leerla pues la modifique un poco para que entrara en el fic, la original haba de algo de la ciencia no es muy diferente. Pero hay que darle merito a este gran hombre que tanto me costo entender n_n**

**bueno ese era el único punto como ya menciones arriba DEJEN REVIEWS ha, con peticiones , quejas o sugerencias y pues el 3 ya esta terminado (de hecho ya tengo como 10 capítulos en papel con mi horrible letra XD) solo falta pasarlo a la compu y eso es lo complicado para mi pero la otra semana es probable que lo suba. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER n_n / Yareaj Bulsara **


End file.
